Beauty And The Beast
by RandomButLoved
Summary: Link is a farm-boy, transformed into a blue-eyed beast that will save Hyrule. Rosa is a wolf, one who detests humans and their nature. Link must hide his secret from his companion throughout his adventure when they are put together by fate – though will Rosa ever find out? And if she does, will her hate of humans take his life? Rated T for violence, injuries and deaths. LinkxOC.
1. Chapter 1: The First Meeting

**So, this is a new fanfiction planned by my friend, DarkWhispersOfFire, and written by me because she doesn't think that her writing is good even though it is AMAZING! I really hope that you like it!**

**Please enjoy this story and show your support to it if you do like it. I only own the OC in this (well, she technically is owned by DarkWhispersOfFire but. . .), not the rights to The Legend of Zelda as Nintendo owns those rights.**

Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 1: The First Meeting

(?'s POV)

Okay, on my "Top 100 Things To Do Before I Die", being captured by shadow weirdos is not one of them – not that I have a "Top 100 Things To Do Before I Die" list although I could make one and add it to it.

Yeah, I was happily rushing around Hyrule Field as I always do when a bunch of shadow creeps decided that then was the time to randomly grab me. I swear, things aren't going well for me at the moment. . .

Still, I'm not the only one in this dank dungeon. I saw a wolf get dragged into the cell next me a while back but I haven't heard anything from them. I don't even know why they are keeping wolves locked up like this.

Yep, I am a wolf. I guess you weren't expecting that one now were you.

So all I know is that I have been stuck down here for who knows how long for, I'm not alone – well, I might be because I haven't heard anything from the cell next to me so who knows – and this place is _not_ doing my fur any good.

Yeah, and I am quite image-conscious too if you are also wondering.

Nevertheless, after so long of being in this damn cell, I have worked out how to get out. Stupidly, those shadow creeps left a bunch of crates leading to the top of the bars where the metal is bent over, revealing freedom. What a stroke of luck, huh?

I would _so_ get out of here . . . if only I could break this chain. . .

My eyes dart around the room, looking for anything that could break metal like this without breaking itself when I see it – a part of a broken blade, all of its sides sharper than I have ever seen.

Freedom, here I come!

I reach over a far as the chain will allow (which is rather far, to be honest) and grab the blade with my teeth, sinking it into the metal chain numerous times until I can work the rest of it free with my teeth.

And it thankfully doesn't take too long either.

After a good few minutes of non-stop chipping away at the chain, it grows weak enough for me to break with my teeth and it snaps in half.

Okay, some of the chain may still my stuck to my leg but at least I can get onto those crates now.

Excitement rushes through my as I clamber up the crates and force myself through the gap, falling not so elegantly onto the ground with a thud.

_Well, that went kind of okay_, I think to myself as I shake myself off. _Now, if there is only a way to get out of here fully. . ._

I stroll around by the cells, looking for any real exit that won't lead me back into imprisonment when I pass the cell holding the wolf that I saw earlier. Maybe they can help me get out – hey, I should at least try it.

They rise and look around, getting used to their surroundings before looking at themselves sharply. Haven't they seen their own image before? Gee, someone needs to get out more.

"_So nice of you to wake up and join the wonderful world of imprisonment. Enjoying your stay?"_ I ask them sarcastically. Obviously because we can't use our voices to speak, we have to use our minds instead. It can have its ups and downs.

"_Huh?"_ The wolf (who looks and sounds like a he) tries to locate the source of my voice and quickly finds it though when he tries to get closer to me, the chain pulls him back harshly.

"_Calm down there, pretty boy. There's no need to get like that. Now, I want a way out of here and you are going to help me, right?"_ Come on, pretty boy. Don't fail me now.

"_Well, can I at least ask for your name first?"_ I let out a huff. Can't you just be helpful?

"_Fine, it's Rosa. And you are?"_ I introduce briskly, wanting to get out of this place before my coat gets even worse than it already is.

"_Link."_ He answers simply.

I laugh inwardly. "_That's a weird name, pretty boy. Now can you help me get out of here? Or are you going to drag this on for longer than I already need it to be?"_ I notice him roll his eyes. Geez, I really hope that I don't have to spend long with this guy.

"_Well, I was kind of going to ask that you could help me out first so then I could help you. It sounds pretty reasonable, right?"_ I huff twice as loud. I can't stay here any longer with this guy when I can just find my own way out.

"_You know what, pretty boy, I'm going to find my own way out and so can you. Maybe I'll come back for you but I wouldn't get your hopes up if I were you."_ I let out an internal laugh and rush off, leaving pretty boy to himself.

Like I'm going to go back to him when I find freedom.

* * *

(Link's POV)

Well . . . that was certainly odd. . .

First, I was going to Hyrule Castle to deliver the gift from Ordon, the Ordon Sword. Then, the Ordon Spring was attacked by boars and Colin and Ilia were taken along with Epona. Then, I was pulled through some dark wall and some glowing on my hand must have changed me into a wolf. And then another wolf comes along, already gives me a nickname that I hate and walks off without even trying to help me!

Geez, I hope I don't bump into her again soon.

I try to break the chain with my teeth when a sudden giggle emanating from the front of the cell stops me. I look up quickly to see a strange, imp-like figure floating in front of the bars.

They are rather small, are dark-skinned, seem to be covered in weird, neon tattoos and have some sort of helmet on their head. They aren't from this world, I can tell that much at the very least.

And also the fact that she suddenly flies through the bars and almost in my face kind of helps too.

"I found you!" They shout. Sensing something disturbing about them, I growl straight away, making (her?) giggle. "Oh, aren't you scary!" She says in a fake-scared tone. "Do you really think that you should be doing that? All that snarling and glaring at me?" I don't change my position.

"Well that's too bad." She says after a moment and places her hand on her hip. "You know, I was planning on helping you . . . if you were nice."

_Okay, be kind of nice but if she starts getting strange again, start growling again_, I command myself as I stand straighter and stop growling at her.

"He, he, that's much better! You humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you? But you aren't a human anymore, are you?" She taps my chin, causing another glare to be sent her way. "You're a _beast_ now!"

I try to bite her hand away but she jumps just in time. Damn her.

"There, there, no need to bite!" She suddenly focuses deeply and holds her hands close to each other, creating a black and red ball in between them. I step forward in confusion and curiosity. What is she doing?

Her red and yellow eyes fly open, her hands doing the same, and the ball shoots towards me. I try to leap out of the way yet I'm not as quick as the sphere and it slices through . . . the chain bounding me to the floor.

Well . . . never judge and imp by her . . . sarcasm, I suppose?

"You look rather surprised, don't you?" She says with another, quite (more like _really_) annoying, imp-ish laugh. I just look down at the broken chain which some is still locked around my ankle.

"Now, I guess you're probably wondering where in the world we are, aren't you?" I look back up, intrigued again as she goes back through the bars. How I wish I could do the same. "Well, I'll make you a deal. If you get over here then maybe I'll tell you!" She stretches her arms over her head and yawns loudly, showing that she is somehow bored of waiting when she has only just told me what to do.

I growl in annoyance though still search around the cell for a way out. So there are just chains, some bones, some lightweight crates. Wait . . . some lightweight crates. . .

It's a long-shot, I know, but I leap into the crates, sending slivers of wood everywhere – one flying into the imp who scolds in anger. Oh great, now she's angry.

Still, the crates were covering up a "chink in the armour" or a piece of broken bar in the front of the cell. Bingo! I slot myself into the gap and shimmy through, thankfully getting out of the cell to see that the imp is . . . gone?

So I'm out of the cell but I have no idea where I am or where to go from here? Oh great.

Another of her giggles bounce around the walls, almost scaring me silly. I look around for the imp but she isn't anywhere to be—

Something slams into my back, sending me jumping around the area to see what in Farore's name is on my back. A pair of hands also hit my back, forcing me into a halt.

"Hmph! I guess you're not completely stupid after all!" Ugh, the imp's back, and her weight must have cracked a good few bones in my back. "Listen, I like you and I'll probably regret this but I think that I'll get you out of here." She without warning grabs my ear. "But in exchange for my help, you'll have to do _exactly_ as I say!" She gratefully lets go of my ear.

"Hopefully you won't but give me a sign if you need my help. So, are we all clear? Good, now come on! Get moving!" She doesn't give me a time to answer because her foot pounds my side, forcing me to move. If looks could kill kill right now then she would be _so_ dead!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Getting used to four legs compared to two is a lot more difficult than I had first expected. Well, I guess I shouldn't really be surprised. I never really expected for the spring to be attack and get dragged into a place that I thought was safe.

I guess you realize things every day.

Nevertheless, we emerge in the sewers of whatever this place is and I'm not normally so judgmental but this place is _disgusting_!

No wonder this place is deserted.

We make our way over to a huge tower with a staircase winding around the edge of it. If I was myself again, I would probably be able to see the top of this tower.

Damn . . . whatever dragged me into this?

I cautiously make my way up the staircase, leaping over gaps that have eroded away over time, and think about what in the name of Din has happened.

So whenever I was back in my human form in Ordon, Ilia had literally alerted the whole village when she shouted at me for hurting Epona's leg jumping fences – and of course, she took Epona to the spring when I had to deliver the Ordon Sword to Hyrule Castle.

I went to the spring to try and get Epona back and express how sorry I was but she wasn't having anything – usual Ilia. I used the secret way into the spring that I had found when I was a kid and I was finally about to get Epona back and leave when. . .

. . . those monsters riding boars attacked, they knocked me out, Colin, Ilia and Epona were gone when I came to, I tried to go into Faron woods when that creature grabbed me and. . .

. . . now I am a wolf being toyed with an imp who loves to be sarcastic and—

"Stop!" The imp grabs and my ear and pulls me back.

_"Ow."_ I growl. _"__Do you know the meaning of a warning?"_

"Shut-up, you were so lost in thought that you almost walked into a wall. Stupid humans. . ." She sighs, making me jump onto my back legs and letting her fall off.

Well, she manages to grab onto my back before she hits the ground. Damn it. I was getting excited to annoy _her_ for once.

"Hey, wolf-boy! Do you want me to get you out of here or not?" I growl and let her back onto my back. "Good, now come on! Get moving, there's someone that I want you to meet and I don't want to keep her waiting!" Her? Maybe she'll be nicer than—

Her foot goes into my side again, sending me rushing forwards in surprise. "I won't get tired of that before you think of it." I let out one more growl before moving through the door at the top of the staircase, wondering where in Hyrule I'll enter next.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Outside? So I went from the dungeons in the sewers to the rooves of wherever I am – that sure changed. "Ah, the dark clouds of Twilight are sure fitting today!" The imp expresses, stretching her arms high above her head.

It doesn't feel like I am Hyrule now. This place looks like the rooves of some sort of castle but everywhere is like sunset with never-ending black squares rising from the ground. Well, the ground that is too far down.

Oh, and it's raining. I like the rain but it isn't the best weather to put yourself in a brighter mood.

_"Can you tell me where I am now? I would kind of like to know soon."_ I ask her, looking over to her.

"You _still_ don't know where you are?"

_"__Um, well I haven't had many clues lately. I've just had you breaking my ribs."_ I toss back.

"Shut it! Geez, you have a mouth on you. I hope that you aren't always like this." She wonders, poking me in the side.

Even as a wolf, I smirk when I get a good come-back._ "__Only with annoying imps who don't know the meaning of a warning."_

She kicks me, shutting me up and decreasing the smirk on my face. "I wouldn't say things like that to someone who is going to help you." She leans down to my ear and points to a tower looming in the distance. "Now, if you get over to that tower over there, you may get some answers from the person that I want you to meet."

She sits back up and yawns loudly. "Get going then! I'm getting soaked by this horrible rain." She orders, shaking some of the rain from her hands on top of my head.

I don't care when she hits me in response to me trying to make her fall off my back again.

I run across the rooves, something that I have always wanted to do but never had the chance to. And it's rather fun, even as an animal.

I jump from roof to roof, dodging giant, dark birds that like to be very loud. I swear that they are trying to deafen me before diving at me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So, after dodging too many weird birds to count, jumping dangerously high over rooves that could collapse at any moment and suffering the imp's moaning about everything from the rain to my constant thoughts on how annoying she is, we finally make it to the tower.

Neither of those stops even when she moans, before you ask.

We enter the tower just above the stairs. The stairs wind around the tower, leading into another room at the top of the tower. And somehow, those black squares still rise from the floor _indoors_.

I leap off the overhang and up the stairs, through two double doors into a room much like a bedroom. There's a neatly-made bed off to the left and a nice warm fire off to the right.

I would go over to the fire and warm up . . . if it weren't for this imp continually trying to fracture my rib-cage into dust.

Someone dressed in a dark cloak that drapes over their figure and onto the stone floor looks out of their window – an expensive-like one at that – revealing the rain and the "twilight". I stop only metres away from the figure, trying to decide who or what (I'll never know after all of these dark beings – and the imp – don't forget the imp) this is.

Why would this imp lead me here? Does she just want me in more trouble? Did she pretend to try and get me out only to lead me straight into trouble? The chances of this are getting higher every second that goes by.

Deciding that I shouldn't be able to trust whoever this is, I begin growling straight away and bow into a defensive position, alerting them of my presence and my lack of trust in them.

The imp on my back giggles at me. Maybe she has realized that I know what her plan is now.

The dark figure turns from the window after hearing our voices with a . . . feminine gasp. Wait . . . feminine. . .

_I don't think that they mean any harm_, I tell myself, stopping growling after I catch on to this and leave my defensive position. The imp, who was leaning down to see what my reaction would be the entire time, sits back up and sighs when I move towards the robed figure.

I can tell that she rolled her eyes because I did the same thing when I met her too.

". . . Midna?!" The woman gasps when she sees the imp on my broken back.

I look over to the imp, apparently Midna is her name. "You remembered my name? I feel _so_ honored." She replies, still sounding sarcastic – so the usual, really.

I look back to the cloaked figure. "So, Midna, this is the one that you were searching for?" She asks, looking straight into my eyes.

I can only see the woman's eyes but they are the most beautiful blue that I have ever seen. They aren't as deep as the blue in the river in Ordon yet not as bright as the sky. They're—

Midna kicks me back into reality. "You should remember that I can hear your thoughts – and that I can tell _everyone_ what they are." I better stay quiet then, huh?

"Answering your question, he's not exactly what I had in mind but . . . I guess he'll do." She replies, poking me once more.

_"__Really? Well, I should be asking why you were searching for me but—"_ I start.

"What did I say about staying quiet?!" She snaps, silencing me instantly.

The robed stranger looks at Midna sadly. "You don't have to be so harsh with him, Midna. He probably doesn't know where he is or what has happened."

She looks down to my chain-bound ankle and almost gasps again as she kneels down to my level – which is now a lot shorter than usual. "You were imprisoned?" I nod a little.

"Yes, and thanks to me, he's out and about now!" Midna says, taking all of the praise that wasn't given to her.

_"Yeah, and probably broken every bone in my side and killed me mentally with your nonstop moaning."_ I add.

I tense as soon as I have said it, ready for the pain – although none comes. I look up to see that the figure has silently sent Midna to the chair to my right.

"Aw, but that was my only way to get him to listen to me. . ." Midna moans on, lazily sprawling herself over the chair. "Still, even if you've spoiled my fun, shouldn't you tell him what you managed to do? You kind of owe him that much after what you have put him through, twilight princess." Midna remarks, gesturing to the chain. Twilight princess?

The figure looks away. "I am sorry about his imprisonment, but I did cause it. And I should explain this to him." She looks back to me. "Listen carefully as I will only explain this once. This was once the land where the power of the gods was said to slumber. This was once the kingdom of Hyrule."

_"Was? What happened to—?"_

"Listen up, wolf-boy! Just let her explain things." I roll my eyes at Midna although I let the woman carry on.

"But that blessed kingdom has been transformed by the king that rules the twilight. It has been turned into a world of shadows, ruled by the creatures who shun the light." She explains before rising.

"The king that rules the twilight attacked Hyrule Castle and forcing the princess of Hyrule to surrender or die herself. The beasts of shadow that followed the king had already taken the lives of the knights trying to protect the princess and knowing that she could not let more lives me lost, or that she could fight back in the afterlife, she surrendered."

She looks towards the window. "Twilight covered Hyrule like a shroud. And without light, the people became as spirits. Within the Twilight they live on, unaware that they have passed into spirit forms. . ." She soon speaks very truthful words. "All the people know now is fear . . . fear of a nameless evil. . ."

There is a moment of silence before the figure turns again, a somber look covering her face. "The kingdom succumbed to Twilight, however, I still remain its princess." Twilight princess: the princess who roams the Twilight. Midna's words make sense now.

She takes the top of her hood, her hands concealed by white gloves. I move backwards suddenly, Midna almost falling off again – though I manage to hold my ground.

The hood falls to her back and her scarf wrapped around the bottom of her face falls to her neck, revealing the most beautiful woman ever. Her dark brown hair is set into three sections: two sections in plaits that fall over either of her shoulders and the other cascading down her back. Her golden headpiece with a large blue crystal in the centre sparkles in the light given off by the crackling flames.

Although, it isn't just her facial appearance that captivates me. It's the look in her eyes. Strong, but not too strong. Confident, but not arrogant. Scared, yet she won't give up without a fight.

"I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule."

She's Zelda? Rusl laughed when he said that I would meet her – look who is laughing now. Well, I would, but I can't really in this form. Still, she is amazingly—

"You really like women, don't you?" I glance Midna evils. Of course she would tell the princess of Hyrule that I can't stop staring at her.

"Still," She turns back to Zelda. "You don't have to look so sad. I find the Twilight quite livable, why don't you?"

"Midna, there is no time for levity. The Shadow Beasts have been searching far and wide for you," she pauses. "Why is this?"

Zelda watches Midna intently as she floats up and turns her back to the princess. "Why indeed? You tell me." She rhymes with a giggle and a shrug.

Ignoring Midna's words, she looks back down to me. "Time has unfortunately grown short. The guard shall soon make his rounds. You must leave here quickly."

She looks up and Midna dives onto my back. I mentally send her evils. "Just try not to send him into trouble, Midna. He does feel pain, so look after him." Zelda warns.

Midna doesn't listen.

She jolts me into movement with a punch. I manage to shoot Zelda an unhappy smile before I have to turn back and move out of the room.

"Don't hurt him, Midna. He's needed for this land." I barely manage to pick it up before I leave.

Why am I needed for this land? And how does she know that?

* * *

**So, how was the first chapter? I really hope that you like it so please rate and review to tell me that! This story will be updated every week or so (so I hope that you won't be wanting a chapter everyday) :D**

**Still, will Midna ever be kind (or kind_er_) to Link? And will he ever see Rosa again? You'll just have to find out soon!**

**~RandomButLoved~**


	2. Chapter 2: Fire In Her Eyes

_**Author's Note:**_ Thank-you for your wonderful support over these two weeks! I really appreciate it all! I'm glad to say that DarkWhispersOfFire liked the first chapter (well, I had already shown it to her) but she does not know what is in store in this chapter :D Still, I have a few thanks to give out first.

**_Reviews:_****LoZ lover:** She really should ~ you haven't even seen what she has in store for this and I really hope that she writes more for her own profile! :D

**Trjz:** Wow, I would love to read every fanfiction and thank-you ~ though you should be thanking DarkWhispersOfFire more :)

**DarkWhispersOfFire:** I finally put it up! I love it when you have fan-girl moments (they're so funny!) and you should be getting all of the thanks from this being that you made it up! They're all thanking me when it should be you! You've got your fix of your 'lil Rosa now ~ and she's becoming more wolfy in this chapter like you wanted! :D

**Pharmagirl:** Thank-you and here's more! You'll just have to see about Link's beatings from Midna. . .

_**Favorites & Follows****:**_ May I thank " ", "NoxTheShadowWolf" and "everything105" along with "Flamester96", "CMonsterSwag", "everything105" again and "Zelda Estefania" for following Beauty And The Beast ~ I really appreciate the support.

Beauty And The Beast

Chapter 2: Fire In Her Eyes

I hastily move down the stairs, not wanting to meet the guard if it's another Shadow Beast. I run down the stairs, wanting to get away from the guard as briskly as possible when Midna grabs me be the ear _again_ and pulls me backwards – I send her a glare before looking forwards.

Although, this time, she actually _helps_ me by doing this. I was about to walk into the guard who is opening the door at the bottom of the tower. Light floods into the tower and it actually feels too bright in this never-ending Twilight – I've spent _way_ too long in the darkness.

"Not that way, wolf-boy, the guard's coming! Boy, he's prompt!" Midna whispers loudly, keeping low against my back.

We both look around for a place to escape to and we note the same overhang that we entered from. Yet before I can try and jump up there, Midna grabs me and flies up to the overhang, dropping me as soon as we get there and flying out herself.

I watch as the shadow of the guard grows larger and closer before rushing back outside, not wanting to let the guard get any closer to me or to see if it is a Shadow Beast or not.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The rain is actually a welcoming sign for once. It makes me glad to be out of there.

I follow Midna as she bounces and flips around on the roof though halts when she hovers at the edge of the roof, her back turned to me. "Well? Do you _finally_ understand where we are now?" She wonders with a giggle in her sarcastic tone, referring back to me asking her before. She sighs. "Still, I guess a promise is a promise. I'll let you go back to where you first _tumbled_ into the Twilight."

_I wish that I had stumbled into it instead of grabbed and pulled into it_, I think. She smirks and flies down to my face.

"Aw, is poor wolf-boy scared by the wall of Twilight? Or is it the fact that you shouldn't really be going back yet?" Why shouldn't I be going back? Does this have something to do with what Zelda said before I left?

Suddenly, without any warning (which is just like her), she spins around and becomes Colin and screams, then she does the same as Ilia and stays like her.

My heart stops.

"Eee hee! Do you want to save them?" She wonders, still as Ilia. Now she is really starting to scare me. . . "Well, in that case, little Midna would be happy to help you! But. . ." _Ilia. . ._ "Well, you'd have to be my servant. And as my servant, you'll have to do _exactly_ as I say!"

She is so manipulative it's honestly scary.

My regular heart-beat briskly returns when she _finally_ returns to her real self. "Why don't you go back, take some time, and give it some thought, hmm?" Even though I can't speak, I open my mouth to when I feel myself breaking apart and my vision goes dark.

The last thing I see is Midna's manipulative smirk before the world goes dark.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I feel a rush of wind as my form is put back together and light blinds me. Wait, light? Am I finally back home?

I open my eyes only to close them twice as fast. Compared to the Twilight, where everything was dull but quite nice, this is the sun – and way too bright for my liking. I reopen my eyes bit by bit, adjusting to the sudden light change every time, to soon realise where I am again.

Home.

I stand back on the rope bridge leading to Faron Woods. The swaying of the bridge relaxes me – though the calm feeling doesn't last long. The wall of Twilight is still there, sending shivers around my body every second that I watch it – and when I look to my feet, paws replace it.

I'm still a wolf. . .

Suddenly expecting some sort of snappy remark from Midna, I look over to . . . the space on my back where she _should_ be sitting. Where is she? I swear if she dives on me again I'm going to—

"Oh, I forgot to tell you one _tiny_ detail. . ." Midna's voice bounces around the area. I start turning in circles to look for her but she isn't anywhere. "Well, first of all, you look like a complete idiot doing that." I roll my eyes. "Anyway, what I _was_ going to tell you is that though you may have left the Twilight, you haven't transformed back and you won't anytime soon!"

_Wonderful. . ._

"Shut up, you'll be happily enjoying my company when I get you into order." She snaps – basically, she will painfully get me into order with countless kicks and punches. "Still, you can't go and save your friends because you can't. They're behind that curtain of Twilight that a Shadow Beast pulled you through before." I'll never forget that.

She continues despite my thoughts. "And if you want to get that way this time, then you'll need someone _from_ the Twilight who can be your guide." _So I'm guessing that's you._ "Yes, wolf-boy finally got something himself." If looks could kill . . . again.

"So, servant or not, you basically have to do what I say." She pauses in thought. "Anyway, right now, I want a sword and shield that will suit me. You better be quick, though, because the Twilight continues to expand while you're standing here like a rock."

Without warning, my shadow rises from the floor and I jump back in surprise – only for Midna, as a complete shadow, to be there. She giggles _again_. "Eee hee! Did you think that I wouldn't be able to boss you around in this world?" I was _hoping_.

But now that she is a shadow, she won't be able to hurt me, right? She shoots me a look that I return with a smirk. I was right. She flies back into my shadow and I start moving back to Ordon straight away. I won't be able to talk to them like this or in this form which only leaves one alternate plan.

I'm going to have to steal from my own friends.

It isn't going to be fun or great to have to do it – but it will get everyone back home, I hope. I cross the bridge and past the spring of Ordon where all of this began when a voice, not one that I know, calls out to me.

"_Wait. . ."_ I stop and listen to the voice. "_Shadow Beasts are here for my power . . . you must help . . . and one that you know of is here too . . . however, she is in danger . . . help. . ."_

Ignoring Midna's mocks of calling me crazy and her words to ignore the random voices and just go straight to Ordon, I slowly move back towards the spring to get a surprise that I should and shouldn't have expected.

Three dark beasts like the one that took me into the Twilight, apparently called a Shadow Beast, stands tall over a white wolf lying on its side with a large cut along their rib-cage.

A white wolf. . .

Rosa.

I rush into the spring without even another moment of doubt. She's hurt and won't make it out of here alive if I don't help her quickly. I know what those Shadow Beasts are capable of. . .

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I had to get to Faron Woods and chase after Colin and Ilia – even if I would never be able to catch up without Epona._

_I dashed across the bridge as the world around me, even if it was still afternoon, turned sunset orange. I kept running until something made me skid into a stop on the other side of the bridge._

_A large, dark wall, covered in strange patterns that made no sense to me whatsoever, replaced the entrance to Faron Woods. __But I had to go through it. If the kids and Epona were through there then I would have t—_

_A hand almost three times the size of my own reaches out of the wall without warning. However, I don't get the time to duck or dodge before the hand grabs me by the neck and drags me through the barrier._

_I burst out a cry for help though no one will hear me now._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A sudden bark and a punch to the side startles me from me from my dark thoughts. At first, I think that Midna has hit me when I remember that she kind of can't. And it isn't soon after that realisation that I see two Shadow Beasts creeping towards me and . . . a howl to be unleashed from behind the dark creatures.

I force myself to rise, only to fall back down – causing me to reflexively turn my head away when the Shadow Beasts grab and . . . drop me unceremoniously back into the waters of Ordon Spring.

I watch in shock as Rosa's bloody teeth leave their mark in the first Shadow Beast, then as her claws sink into the chest of the second Shadow Beast – killing them both. My jaw hangs open as she knocks the final creature of darkness over and bites deep into its throat; the Beast letting out a shriek as it slumps into the water and . . . suddenly rises to it's feet again with a shriek?!

I am about to leap into action myself when Midna's shadow jumps out and creates a large field of energy, releasing it and killing them all at once – all of them turning into shards of Twilight and rising into the sky, creating a thing that I saw during the attack on the Spring though in blue instead of red.

I dash over to Rosa when she falls, getting a sigh from Midna when I do. Most of the Spring water has turned pink, red and pure black from the battle though Rosa's side is losing too much blood for her to stay conscious for much longer.

_"I-It's okay, I'll get you to the town. I'll find somebody! I'll make sure that you're okay I w—"_ I begin, panicking a lot.

She nudges me sharply where Midna normally kicks and punches me, a yelp escaping me from the impact. **_"I'll be fine, Spring water is healing. Stop worrying, pretty boy. You better be thanking that creep of a shadow for saving us."_** Oh yeah . . . and I live here!

I look over to Midna. _"See? You are kind of creepy."_ The shadow imp shoots out another shot of dark magic at me, knocking me straight into the trunk of a large tree. Her dim form smirks while Rosa, now quite healed, barks loudly – obviously annoyed.

_"Why did you do that?!"_ She shouts. _"I bet you've been doing that ever since you met him, right? Right?!"_ Midna shrugs.

"It's the only way for him to listen. . ." She mutters.

I force myself to stand once more so I can move over to the angry Rosa. _"Rosa, I'm fine. Really, I am."_ She spins around and snarls at me, sending my feet backwards a few steps.

_"She better not do that when I come with you."_ I press my feet to move back towards her.

_"Y-You're coming . . . with us? Why?"_

She turns to me, less irritated now. _"Because I want to, okay? You'll just have to find out wherever we'll be going, right?"_

Finally having someone that will have my back, we both move over to the imp. "Fine, I'll let you join us if you help. And I'll . . . I'll promise not to hurt him as much. There! You happy now?! Now get back to the wall of Twilight before I change my mind! Forget my other orders, wolf-boy!" She returns to my shadow without another word or before we can answer.

Smirking at each other, we jog out of Ordon Spring and across the bridge. I won't lie, I have this happy feeling because Rosa is here – like I have with Ilia some—

Wait, what? I think it's good to have a partner who kind of cares for me like I do—

_What am I thinking? This isn't like me at all. . ._

Nonetheless, we continue towards the quite intimidating wall of Twilight when Midna's shadow appears – barely visible against the curtain of darkness. "The Faron Woods that you know so well is gone, how does it feel?"

I gulp slightly, knowing that the people I care about are stuck in there without me to help them. _"Well, it's not really the happiest fact to have – but I'll go in there, if that's what you're implying."_

"Yeah I was, and good too because I'm not giving you a choice." Then, without no warning whatsoever (which is again, just like her), her orange hair becomes a giant . . . hand (?!) and grabs only me – dragging through the wall of Twilight for a second time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

My eyes, ones that I never knew were closed, drift open to see Rosa above me – apparently waiting for me to wake. _"H-Hey."_ I croak out. _"I take it Midna didn't pull you through."_

She grins and shakes her head. _"Nah, wouldn't want to see me after somebody messes up my amazing fur."_ I roll my eyes and rise – typical girls, well, from the ones I have met.

Still, as soon as my feet touch the ground flat once more, Midna dives onto my back – almost sending me back onto the ground. _"T-Thanks."_

"Aw, the wolf is hurt. Cry me a river." She responds sarcastically.

Rosa tries to force me to look at her but I don't. I can't show that I'm hurt. _"Hey you're doing this for fun, aren't you?"_ She asks Midna, annoyed once more.

I feel Midna shrug as she pokes me. "No, it's just so he listens. He's a sarcastic one who doesn't like to listen to others."

I look back up, watching as she tries to poke me again when Rosa speaks up. _"Don't. Touch. Him."_ She sounds stern towards her – irritated by Midna's manner.

"Or what? What are you going to do about it?" Midna retorts, moving in for a punch to my rib-cage when—

Rosa leaps high over me and knocks the imp off of my back, pinning her to the floor – blood from the Shadow Beasts dripping onto her small form. _"Rosa! What are you doing?!"_

She shoots her gaze up, stunning me from the blaze of hatred burning in her deep amber eyes. _"Something you should have done when she first hurt you! You look like a wolf but you have the heart of a pathetic human being!"_

She tuns back to Midna, horror flooding through her eyes and she helplessly tries to force the wolf away. I want to help, I really do, but I don't dare when Rosa is like this.

Though something comes over me and I leap at her anyway.

The force of the jump pushes Rosa off of Midna before her throat is ripped out – me being able to pin her down myself. _"Leave her alone! I know that you may not want her hurting me but that doesn't give you the right to kill her before my own eyes! You're acting like a real wolf!"_ I have no idea what has taken over my mind – something as bad as an untamed animal. . .

She growls in frustration, biting into my leg and shoving me off her. She leaps to her feet and bores straight into my eyes – the blaze becoming an uncontrollable fire in her eyes. I don't dare rise as she shouts a chilling final statement before walking deeper into Faron Woods.

_"That's because I _am_ a real wolf! You may want to change that heart of yours because the one thing that I detest is humans themselves! They are stupid, arrogant and they killed my pack – including my mom, dad and baby brother! Don't mess with me, pretty boy, because you're going to regret the day that you did."_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ So, we have found out that Rosa is a true wolf ~ which is why she had acted so harshly to both Midna and Link ~ and we have found out that she detests humans/Hylians because of her traumatic past. Will Link keep his mouth shut about his secret? Will he be able to show her his Hylian form or will he fear for his life too much? I am afraid that you will just have to wait until I am able to write Chapter 3! Keep up the great support for now, though :D


	3. Chapter 3: Hero Chosen By The Gods

_**Author's Note:**_ Well . . . I certainly didn't mean to get literally captured by darkness and finish the story Captured By Darkness before adding any other chapters to this story. I am awfully sorry for the wait but the reviews demanded more LinkxChloe before it was too late so . . . I kind of had to. Anyway, thank-you SO much for all of the awesome reviews and I hope that DarkWhispersOfFire likes more of her little Rosa after not seeing her for a while. She doesn't know what is going to happen in this one!

P.S. _PLEASE CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE AS IT HAS TO DO WITH STORIES AFTER THIS ONE ~ THANK-YOU :D_

_**Reviews:**_ **krikanalo:** Thank-you. I hope it keeps meeting your expectations :)

**trjz:** I'm sure it would and thank-you! Even if the thanks should be going to DarkWhispersOfFire :) Thanks for heart-ing me and I'll take that because I am sure that I will need it :D

**Pharmagirl:** Yeah, such luck! He's only scared of her because he doesn't know what to think of her ~ especially after her outbursts that she has had, that's all if that helps explain it. I am sure you will know more about her soon :D

**LoZ lover:** Thank-you! :D

**Favorites & Follows:** Thank-you very muchly to "LoZ lover", "The Silver titan", "caman213" and "ReadAlert" for pressing the favorite button along with "Bluespirit15", "LoZ lover" again and "kirbyfan1996" for following this story ~ I am sure that DarkWhispersOfFire would be proud of all of this attention! :D

Beauty And The Beast

Chapter 3: Hero Chosen By The Gods

Despite her sudden change of character (more so her reversion back to her true self), I force my bad leg to bear the weight of my body so I can stand and follow her. The darkness of dusk swallows her form up as she turns off to the left by the spring though I only manage to limp a few feet before a shaky voice calls out to me.

"Link . . . stop. Y-You're hurt." I halt in my tracks, turning to see Midna getting to her feet and soon back into the air. "I-I should heal you." I sigh in defeat as I shuffle back over to her, only for my legs to collapse underneath me - causing a small, impish gasp to escape her.

_"I-I need to see . . . Rosa. . ."_ I mumble, trying to rise to my feet once more only for the imp to softly push me back down.

She places her small hand over the bite on my leg, the other on top. "I know that but you won't get anywhere with those wounds." Her eyes slide shut, her face showing deep concentration as her hands turn red and I feel my skin being sewn back together through a tingling sensation.

I exhale deeply when she pulls away, feeling my energy back to me so I can stand. _"Thank-you, Midna."_ She shakes her head and continues towards the spring area. _"Midna, are you okay? I'm unnerved by her actions too if that helps."_

She turns to me with a sad smile against her features. "Thank-you, Link. I'm fine."

She spins back around and moves forwards once more only for me to stop her with a sudden: _"Wait!"_

"Come on, we should find both Rosa and the Light Spirit of this area already."

I move up to her. _"Y-You called me by my name. How do you know that? And why not use my new nickname?"_

"Because I know exactly who you are and if we don't stop this then we'll lose Rosa and Hyrule to the Twilight. So let's go already." She places her hand on her hip and nudges me forward a lot softer than before, which is different.

I slowly move forwards, Rosa's words ringing clearly around my mind. She's an actual wolf, as if that wasn't obvious after _that_, but why did I try to stand up against her for the love of Din?! If she's a real wolf and I'm a human, she'll kill me if I tell her!

Ugh, out of all of the creatures, I have to pick the one that will rip my throat out if she finds out who I really am. . .

"She'll be fine. Maybe it's a good thing that she left. She knew that she couldn't be with us so she left before we died." Midna's shaky voice says, trying top reassure my thoughts on the absent white wolf.

I nod though don't speak/think a word. My thoughts are just too messed up to think straight right now so I concentrate on what is ahead of me, finding a faint light in the distant spring we call Faron's Spring.

I cautiously approach it, Rosa's outburst bringing my guard down, yet it doesn't do anything. Only a voice reflects outwards towards me. "O blue-eyed beast . . . collect my scattered Tears . . . they shall revive . . . this area. . ."

I look up at Midna. _"Did you hear that?"_

She rolls her eyes. "Of course I did, silly. Go on then, "blue-eyed beast"." I shake my head but walk closer, my nerves relaxing.

"The dark clouds cover this place . . . it is known as Twilight. Ordinary humans become spirits . . . in this Twilight . . . but you are different. I am . . . a Spirit of Light . . . find my Tears of Light . . . keep them in this vessel . . . and save this forest that is . . . draped in shadow. . ." The Light Spirit tells me, a vessel with sixteen empty slots in.

I bow slightly to the orb of light. _"Thank-you, Light Spirit. I'll do everything that I can to help."_

"I know that . . . you will . . . use this map . . . as guidance. . ." A map is teleported into Midna's hands and she begins instructing me on where the will be. I don't see them at first, until she shows me a technique that sharpens my senses. Doing this causes everything to go dark however insects appear which seem to have this aura about them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Turns out the aura was actually because the insects had the Light Spirit's Tears of Light . . . anyway, we purge the whole of the woods; which includes fighting off more Shadow Beasts, digging underground, running around _a lot_ and even crossing over a huge lake of poison mist.

_This Twilight is _bad, I think as I dash up the walkway leading to the Forest Temple. _Good thing there's only two left, I suppose._

I switch my senses on and fight off the final two, the final Tears of Light floating into the Tear Vessel. Light floods into my vision although I appear back in Faron's Spring when the light fades . . . and another light blinds me.

I bring my arm to protect my eyes and-back it up a minute . . . arm? I'm myself? What?!

"Just when I was getting used to things." I hear Midna say. "See you later, not-so wolf boy!" So I'm not going crazy. That's a sign – a good one at that, I guess.

I finally bring my arm back down, watching as the spring water glows a pure golden colour and a large white orb drifts up from the water; a giant . . . white monkey thing taking it onto it's grasp and appearing around it.

It turns to me. "My name is Faron. I am one of the Spirits of Light who dwell in Hyrule to protect this forest with this life force." I glance down at the orb of light, watching wisps of white leap in and out of it.

Wait . . . the Twilight is gone. How have I only just realised this?!

"O brave youth . . . you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast in the never-ending Twilight while the rest of the people roam as spirits. That was a sign." Faron explains to me.

I tilt my head. "A sign? A sign for what?"

He laughs deeply. "It is a sign that the powers of the Chosen One are within you. . ." He pauses. "And that they are awakening." The Chosen One? But I thought all of that was just a myth. It is just a myth . . . right? "Look at your awakened form."

I slowly look down – expecting me to be some sort of half-wolf, half-human thing – only to find . . . me wearing the same clothes that the Ancient Hero wears in the myths. I even have the Ordon Sword and Shield for some reason. Goddess Hylia I must be dreaming all of this up!

"Oh but you are not dreaming. You are correct when you think the garb is the same one as the past Chosen Ones and his power is yours." I stare at my hands for a while, seeing a light of the Triforce glowing on the back of my right hand.

"This isn't real." I whisper. "I'm not worthy of this. I can't be someone like him – even if he is real after all." A chilling voice enters my head, causing me to fall forwards onto my knees as more of the thoughts invade my already messed-up head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"You may want to change that heart of yours because the one thing that I detest is humans themselves!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Holy Farore I can't let her find out! Well, that is if I see her again, I suppose. . .

Faron's booming voice draws me back into reality, and the past few moments rush back to me like Epona on a hype. Oh yeah, I've seen that and it is _not_ funny when she starts licking my face.

I shudder at the memories. "You shall see the beast in white once more." _Oh great. . ._ "Do not fear, valiant Hero, for I shall grant the being of Twilight the power to change you back into your beast form whenever you like."

"Thank-you but like I said before, I'm not worthy of becoming what the Ancient Hero once was." I bow my head. "I'll never live up to the expectation that's given to me. I'm supposed to be a role-model yet all I am is someone who never makes the mark. . ."

Midna's shadow very suddenly appears in my face, scaring me so much that I fall backwards into the spring water. "Hey, that's not how to think! If you think like that then you won't be able to achieve what is right in front of you. I know that all too well, Link, and it isn't fun at all. You can do this. You _can_, okay?"

I sigh and sit back up. "I guess so."

She places her hands on her hips. "No Link, you _will_ do. Stop putting yourself down."

"Force of habit, sorry." I force out a smile as she returns back into my shadow and I turn back to Faron. "Sorry, I kind of interrupted there. Carry on."

He laughs. "It is perfectly fine. Every Hero is the same." If they can do it and they are like me then why can't I? "Still, the being of Twilight shall alert you of the wolf's presence."

I rise back onto my feet. "A dark power rests within the depths of the Forest Temple and you must eradicate it before it lurks back into your village." I gulp. "Link, Hero Chosen by the Gods, you must match the power of the King of Shadows. Please save this sacred land of Hyrule, Link. You are our last hope."

Faron disappears into particles of light only moments after finishing his speech, dissipating off into all directions. I take a deep breath, trying to clear my muddled (that's an understatement) thou—

"Link! You're injured!" Midna's voice jolts me from my thought-clearing, finding her dim hands resting against my side.

Weight begins pushing down on my shoulders, and fatigue kicks in. I've been going all night, something I have never gotten used to . . . or ever done before, I guess. "I-I'm really tired."

I slowly look down at my side, Midna moving her hands away when I do, seeing a large cut embedded between my ribs and my hip. I guess I never noticed it in the Twilight because of the different body and all.

"Link, we need to get back to Ordon so you can rest. I can't heal you in the Light Realm so you'll just have to rest at home and bandage it before you—Link!" I don't fully realise myself falling until the feeling of water against my cheek hits me, literally. "Stay with me, Link! Please!"

I reach out for her, her hand taking it. "S-Sorry. . ."

Darkness floods into my vision, stopping me from seeing her shadowy face. "It's not your fault! Just stay with me and you'll be okay!" She splashes spring water onto my side though it's too late. It's only when I begin feeling the effects of the water that I lose consciousness.

The last thing I hear is Midna's echo-filled voice as she tries to shake me back into reality.

It doesn't work.

* * *

(Rosa's POV)

Back in Hyrule Field, I see. Well, it was filled with light the last time I saw it . . . and now it's shrouded in Twilight. _Ugh, why doesn't someone make all of this stupid Twilight that doesn't belong here go awa—_

A strong force knocks me to the ground without warning. A powerful wind rushes through my dirty-white fur, forcing my eyelids to fall shut. _What's going on?!_

It isn't long before the tornado-like wind slows into a halt, although. I listen out for any movements yet I hear none. I don't move as I cautiously inch my eyelids heavenwards, light flooding in as soon as it can.

Forcing my eyes to adjust, I finally manage to see what has happened to Hyrule Field.

And what I find surprises me.

The one Twilight-covered plain that extended on for miles and miles is now . . . vanquished by the light that was once here. I carefully rise, slightly shaken by the sudden mass of light rushing to cover my sight.

_"I-It's okay again."_ I murmur. _"But how? Who was able to do . . . I know."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"You look like a wolf but you have the heart of a pathetic human being!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Who else would it be? He had the heart of those stupid humans that killed my family and I did what I knew was right. _But he saved Faron Woods. He saved the place that mom and dad would always take you_, another half of my mind tries to convince me.

_No, I did what I thought was right and now I might as well get back onto my daily hunts._

I shake my thoughts free of the stupid ones. I dash forwards, happy for the divine scent of the forest whizzing up my nostrils. I imagine racing my family around the plains as I usually would, closing my eyes as I know the exact way towards Kakariko Villag—

I collide with something very hard, what it is I don't know. What I _do_ know is that it feels rather familiar and the force of it sends my right into the dirt. _"And when I had just managed to get cleaner from the run. . ."_ I huff loudly.

Opening the eyes that I never knew were closed, I find myself in another place that is familiar to me - but in the wrong way. A place that is always dusk and I had thought was vanquished by pretty boy back in the forest.

The Twilight. . .

I creep across Kakariko Gorge, quickly seeing that the bridge is broken in the distance. Oh great, as if my luck is getting any better. It's not like my luck will suddenly change and a huge golden owl will appear to save the. . .

"Use this bridge . . . and save my Tears. . ." A holy-sounding voice calls out to me, a bridge of white light light covering the rather large gap where the old bridge used to me.

. . . day. Well, didn't that work out for me.

Deciding to trust this voice, I step across the bridge - finding myself staying away from the depths of the hole – and dig my way into Kakariko Village. If pretty boy can dispel some of the Twilight then why can't I?

He does act like a human after all. . .

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I really am sorry for not updating sooner but other stories clashed and I promised that I would continue this after Captured By Darkness. I won't abandon this story, even if I wasn't doing this for a great friend of mine. **_I hope that you enjoyed it!_**

Anyway, so it's Rosa's time to collect the Tears of Light but will she ever save Kakariko? And when will she return to Link's side? Well, if she makes it out of the Twilight alive, that is :/

~RandomButLoved~


	4. Chapter 4: Capture

_**Author's Note:**_ I'm back! I'm glad to be back after what feels like for_ever_! Anyway, so when I do a chapter of this, I do one for Sealed Beneath The Waves and then back and forth until they're both finished. So, thanks time! :D

_**Reviews:**_ **Pharmagirl:** Yay! I know! He will wake up soon to find Rosa, but things won't be all that smooth – let me tell you that :( And Rosa will dispel the Twilight, don't worry about that :)

**xXkhang91Xx:** Oh, she won't take it like that – but nice try! She won't find out for a bit, although, just letting you know. There could be competition but there probably won't be. I'm glad that you're back and you gotta thank DarkWhispersOfFire for creating this great story. Thank-you though! :D

_**Favorites & Follows:**_ Thank you very much to "dogert" and "naruto789987" for pressing the favorite button and "dogert" once again for following this story – I really appreciate it! :D

Beauty And The Beast

Chapter 4: Capture

The Vessel of Light dances into the spring, sending it pure white so much that I have to look away. After going up a mountain, dodging a bunch of Twilight Keese and seeing some damn humans all scared in the Sanctuary, I _finally_ collect all sixteen Tears of Light.

"Thank-you, dear amber-eyed beast. I must commend you for heeding my calling of help. My name is Eldin, a Light Spirit who guards these lands for the Gods. Please accept my thanks to you."

Oh, and remember when I thought that a giant glowing owl would save me, well I had to help _it_ instead. Still, it's actually rather awesome. _"Well, I kind of didn't really have a choice. I'll take the thanks, though."_

He laughs, flapping his large wings. "I am not surprised by your attitude." He looks towards the rest of the now light-filled Hyrule Field, me following his gaze. "You must continue across the next plain and across the great stone bridge; to the lands guarded by the Light Spirit Lanayru. My dear brother's lands are drenched in Twilight also."

_"Okay . . . so go to the next place and get rid of the Twilight. Got it . . . again, like I don't have a choice to."_ I sigh, looking back to him.

He folds his wings over his body. "Still, you must wait until sunset. Then you shall reunite with the one your mind has been dwelling on since you revealed you true side to him." His body bursts into light and fades.

_And I thought that I was done with pretty boy and his creepy imp friend. Seriously, who has makes friends like _tha—_?_

"A-A wolf?!" I sharply look over to the left to find the small child that I saw before standing at the entrance of the Sanctuary.

The other kids come outside, shocked faces too. "M-Maybe it doesn't m-mean harm." The girl of the group says. Just to go against her words, I lean into a defensive stance and growl deeply – causing them to scream in terror. Damn humans. "Renado!"

My ears twitch at the sound of the name. I know who he is, and he knows who I am. Who is he really? Why would I tell you?!

The Shaman of the town appears from inside of the Sanctuary, calming the children as they grab onto him for protection. Ugh. . . "It is fine, children. I know this wolf all too well." He looks up with a smile. "I think you should go, Rosa."

Knowing that Renado isn't one who acts like those humans, I race off and leap over the gate leading out into the next section of the vast Hyrule Field in early morning; ready to hunt like I was going to before I got sucked up into all of this.

* * *

(Link's POV)

I wake up on something soft. What is it I have no idea, although. I'm not in water, and it doesn't feel like I have been in water recently when I was . . . I think. Memories of that are a little foggy but I think I remember being in Faron's Spring and—

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"It is a sign that the powers of the Chosen One are within you. . ." He pauses. "And that they are awakening."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It all rushes back to me like Epona on a hy-wait, didn't I think that already? Heh, I guess that I did.

The smell of the forest is something that I experience next – but it isn't all around me, it's embedded into what my head is resting on – so I shuffle towards it as much as I can. "H-Home. . ." I mumble through my sleepy form.

"He always knows when he's home." I suddenly tense without wanting to, causing gasps to escape the speaker and from other people who seem to be here too.

I hear footsteps grow closer and a hand is placed onto my shoulder – a familiar hand at that. "You're okay, Link. You got hurt but you're okay now, okay? Can you open you're eyes?"

_Uli. . ._

I slowly rub my eyes open, seeing her right there along with Mayor Bo in the background and Sera holding her annoying cat – it's always hated me since I was a kid, yet he loves everyone _else_. Damn cat.

"H-Hey." I croak out, making her smile.

"I'm happy you're finally awake." She helps me sit up and I realise that I'm on the sofa in their home. How in Farore's name did I get here from Faron's Spring? "You just missed Rusl. He just fell asleep."

I look over to the bed to see Rusl asleep . . . a cast over his leg and his arm, his whole body covered in dirt and blood. I gulp. "H-He did that to save me, d-didn't he?"

"No, he was out looking for the kids and got hurt." I close my eyes and look away. "That was a day before he found you, so it wasn't your fault." I sigh in defeat. There isn't any point in arguing with Uli.

"Still, I-I need to go. I have to find the kids." I shakily move towards the door, ignoring Uli and the Mayor, only to stumble and be caught by them both. "Please, I'm okay. Really, I am."

That's when I hear a soft neighing from outside.

"Epona!" I shout, breaking free of their grasp and stumbling outside. She's right here, somehow managing to escape capture when we were attacked. I wrap my arms around her neck happily. "You're okay."

"You should really thank her, she is the one who saved you after all." I turn at Uli's voice.

"Huh?" Then I remember why I'm back home in the first place. . . "What actually happened? I just remember being in Faron's Spring."

Uli smiles sadly, clutching her baby bump and taking a seat on the porch steps. "Rusl was taking me to the village Spring when I wanted to return there after so long. We found you in there when we got to the Spring."

"Midna must have warped me there so you would find me." I mumble, causing a look from Uli. "Sorry, lost in thought. Please continue."

She smiles sweetly, then dark as she continues. "There were monsters . . . they were all around you. Rusl tried to help but they just knocked him away." She sees my face. "They didn't harm him, this wasn't your doing whatsoever." I sigh in defeat. _Don't argue with Uli. You've known that since the day you met her._

"Then Epona appeared. She got rid of every last one of them. None tried to mess with her so they just fled before any damage was dealt to them." She starts silently crying, so I quickly move over to comfort her. "Damn hormones." I laugh. "You were so hurt but you looked so . . . relaxed. It's like you couldn't feel it when you must have."

"It's okay, Uli. I'm fine now."

She hugs me tightly. "I try to tell myself that . . . but now you want to leave again. You're like a son to me, Link. I don't want to lose you."

I gulp. "And you're like the mom I never remember. But I need to go. The kids are near, I know it. I'll get them back and we will be all home before you know it."

"Stay safe, Link. I know she's calling you reckless from the Spirit Realm." I laugh and hug her once more. I can see why my mom and Uli were friends - and I'm glad of knowing that fact.

I slowly move away and mount the mare before me, Uli handing me the Ordon Sword and Shield that were supposed to go to the Royal Family days ago. I guess that they knew they wouldn't be getting it yet their warning wouldn't reach us in time.

"The monsters stole it from us when they attacked but I'm glad that you got it back – it suits you very well."

I smile, drawing the blade and watching the sunlight against the metal of the sword itself. "You could say that I was chosen to do this."

She doesn't know what I am on about, though doesn't question it. I quickly head off before anything else can stop me, hearing something from Uli before I get out of hearing distance.

"Just like his father."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As soon as I return to the light-filled woods, Midna's shadow appears at Epona's side; although Epona doesn't react once bit to the strange sighting (not to me, of course). "Link, I'm so glad you're okay! You should have stayed back in Ordon to rest, though. You're still hurt."

I place my hand on her shoulder as I pass Faron's Spring, the water pink in places. I shrug it off. "I know but I can rest once the kids are saved and the Twilight is gone, can't I?"

She only speaks when we move through a long, dark tunnel and I bring out my Lantern. "Still, you shouldn't be reckless. What if you have to fight every day and you only rest "when it's all over"? How about that? You won't survive thinking and acting like that!"

I slow Epona as we exit the caves. "It's fine, Midna. I'm going to be—AH!" Epona suddenly rears, catapulting me backwards into a wall – my vision going all fuzzy.

Midna's voice is all echo-y too . . . maybe I wasn't so "alright" when I said it. "I . . . I forgot all about the poison mist." I mumble stupidly. Midna laughs.

"Of course you did. Come on, let me warp you the rest of the way. There's a shop near the Temple so we can stock up there." I try to object. "We _will_ stock up there, Link. Don't try and argue."

I sigh in defeat like with Uli as she puts a large black and orange object in front of my face. "It may be different from my tribe's Shadow Magic but it will be useful. It was what Zant was going to curse you with in the future but Faron gave it to me, remember?" I nod, my vision still slightly shaky. "You can transform you into a wolf and back whenever you want to now – and I can warp you to places too."

"Just do it, please." I see her roll her eyes as she shoves the dark object into my chest, pain escaping my lips as I didn't think I would change back so quickly. I revert back to my wolf form, however Midna stays in my shadow as we are still in the Light Realm, and she warps me away towards the Forest Temple.

_Holy Farore . . . what have I just gotten myself into?_

* * *

(Rosa's POV)

_Another kill in for the night_, I think happily. Okay, it's only a small bit of meat but I haven't eaten for _ages_ and I'll take _anything_. And I want something to add to what I stole from Kakariko already.

Yeah, I steal from places like there when I cannot find or hunt food anywhere else. It's good, and Renado helps too when I need—

"We're going to _all_ eat like kings tonight, boys!" A booming voice suddenly shouts out in Bokoblin. Yeah, I've learnt the language of that Bokoblins speak. I'm about to ignore them when they add something extra that makes my ears twitch. "Wolf hasn't been on the menu for a while now!"

I snap my gaze upwards, watching as King Bulblin and his followers trekking across Hyrule Field as usual – but there is one thing that's quite familiar in the King's grasp.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Fine, it's Rosa. And you are?"_ I introduce briskly, wanting to get out of this place before my coat gets even worse than it already is._

"Link."_ He answers simply._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It's him, and don't tell me otherwise. I may have gone off at him but I am not letting him get killed and eaten – especially by King Bulblin and his followers.

_You don't want him to die_, a voice in my mind says. _It's only because you care about him _so much_._

I shake the thoughts free of my head and race forwards, my instinct to save not kill hopefully. _Pretty boy here has really changed me, huh?_ So I keep going until I am metres away from the three boars who still haven't noticed me.

That's when I notice another familiar figure here, though she's a shadow once more and trying to wake him up. _"You're just waking him up to hurt him again. That's stupid."_

She turns and glares at me though doesn't speak, knowing that the creatures will hear us. _"Let me handle it. I've dealt with King Bulblin too many times to count."_

She sighs and returns to his shadow, finally letting me show her what I can do for once – even if I did that before. I know that I have to knock the boars over but there's so much armour now and they are so much str—

"Found another one!" I shoot my vision back to find one of the followers trying to grab me. _Damn it!_ I dash forwards and accidentally grab Link roughly with my teeth, wrenching him out of King Bulblin's grip and onto the ground.

They all skid into a stop as Link tumbles onto the ground. "You're using his real name now." Midna whispers from his shadow._  
_

_"Shut up."_

King Bulblin dismounts his boar, watching my curiously. "Hey, it's that wolf we always see." Hew grins. "Aw, did we take your little friend, wolfy? Too bad we're going to have to do that again."

I step over the dark-furred wolf before me, baring my teeth. _"You'll have to go through me first to get to him."_

He gasps slightly. "And the wolf can talk. Still, if you want to fight me. . ." One if his followers knocks me aside without warning, taking Link once more. I can't get him back before King Bulblin speaks again.

"Then the fight is on."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Well . . . I wanted Link to be human during this but I don't want lil' Rosa getting suspicious now. Still, she'll find out later on in the story towards the end so don't you guys worry about that!

Please rate and review! It would make Dark quite happy :) You'll find out if Rosa can forgive Link and save him from King Bulblin in the next one so keep your eyes out for the next chapter! :)

~RandomButLoved~


	5. Chapter 5: The Battle Of Eldin Bridge

_**Author's Note:**_ If you haven't read Sealed Beneath The Waves then I'll tell you now: I'm going to update that story and then update this one, then go back to that one and so on. Okay? Goody.

_**Reviews:**_ **krikanalo:** Thank-you, I hope that you like the later chapters too.

**Pharmagirl:** Yay! And yes, he is because of what they mean to him. I hope that I can make him see that rest is good. And don't worry, she'll kick some Bulblin butt.

**dogert:** Thank-you, but thank DarkWhispersOfFire for creating the baseline of this story. I'll try!

**Trjz:** Thank-you, I'll remember that one. I think I'll have people who review this story (like you) threatening them if anybody ever did that, though.

**Trjz x2:** Thank-you!

_**Favorites & Follows:**_ Thank-you to "superblade" for favoriting this story and "Pharmagirl" for following this story too. I'm so happy for that!

_**Extra Note:**_ I'm really sorry that this chapter is short. They will get longer the more ideas that I get!

Beauty And The Beast

Chapter 5: The Battle of Eldin Bridge

I run as fast as my legs will carry me as soon as King Bulblin races off with the dark wolf. _I need tactics_, I think calmly. _There's too much armor on the boars for me to tear off so King Bulblin will be weak enough - so I'm going to have to attack him himself so he will fall off._

King Bulblin's followers bring out Fire Arrows as soon as I try to get close to the King, which is rather annoying because it distracts me - as they are trying to do.

I turn sharply and leap at one of them, sinking my teeth into it's thick flesh, causing it to fall off and it's boar to run off wildly. I run for a while before doing the same thing to the second follower. No more Fire Arrows are fired at me, because none can't, so there's only one more enemy left to get rid of.

King Bulblin.

He turns when he realises that his two followers are gone. "You thought that I only have two followers? Think again, wolf!" He brings out a large horn made out of bone and blows into it, releasing a deafening roar-like sound that draws in another four boars with two riders on each.

_Okay, maybe there isn't one enemy left._

But I cannot falter now. I'm not going to let pretty boy be lost to the Bulblin race . . . even after what he did and I said to him. To be quite honest, I didn't want to leave him there. The imp may have hurt him but I shouldn't have tried to rip her throat out - she is his friend so I should respect—

_What? What am I going on about?_

I shake my head, ridding those thoughts in an instant. I shouldn't be distracting myself when I have a job to do! _Come on, Rosa. Let's kick this guy's butt before he gets too far awa—_

_"R-Rosa. . ."_ My eyes dart over to the wolf in King Bulblin's grip, only to find him stirring.

_"Imp, go and do something!"_ I whisper loudly. The imp appears and huffs, quickly moving over and soothing Link back into unconsciousness while I pick up more speed as I—

Fire laces up my side from the left side of me rib-cage. _I've been hit, damn it._ I stumble onto the ground, the boars stamping on me as they dash past - obviously not seeing that I have fallen.

"Oh for the love of Din, Rosa, you're hurt!" The imp whispers loudly.

_"You don't say."_

She rolls her eyes and places her hands on the arrow. "I'm going to heal you and then transport you to King Bulblin so you can continue, okay?" I nod, not wanting help but having to live with it. "Alright, this is going to hurt."

She wrenches the arrow out and—

I howl out in pain as it drags it's dark fingers all around my body. I try to cut it down as much as I can but it doesn't work. My howl only continues for a few more moments until it finally ceases into the wind. _"Let's go then, freaky imp-thing! Somebody could die!"_

She rolls her eyes. "It's Midna and do you think that I don't know that?!" She focuses deeply, sending my form dark until I feel the sensation of being ripped apart into tiny pieces and . . . reassembled over King Bulblin's head!

Knowing that this is probably my only chance to actually damage him now, I take this moment with full glory. As I fall, I push my body forwards - teeth bared angrily as I delve them straight into his back, moving all down his back so his entire set of armour is untied and leaving two deep trails of Bulblin blood.

My energy depletes slightly when the amour knocks me onto the grass, but I don't falter one tiny bit. The King drops Link in reaction to the sudden onslaught dealt by moi, although one of the boar-riders picks him up before I can grab him and run.

I race forwards, anger boiling over the edge by the gallon as King Bulblin takes Link and barely leaps over the small barrier leading onto the Bridge of Eldin. I clear it without ease.

I notice a Bulblin Archer up ahead as it brings up it's bow and draws a Fire Arrow. Expecting to take a shot at me, I move into a defensive stance - ready to dodge if need be - only for it to actually shoot at that wooden barrier and set it on fire.

_Well, I won't be leaving any time soon then. . ._

I slowly turn back when the Archer jumps away to find King Bulblin on the exact opposite side of the Bridge, fire burning wildly behind him. "This is where you shall fall!"

He rears his still-armoured boar and dashes towards me, Link in hand. I build up power and run forwards myself, ready for the final showdown with King Bulblin.

I leap heavenwards at the right time, biting deep into his left shoulder **(A/N: His right from Rosa's perspective)**; staying there and increasing the damage dealt until he throws me off. I barely manage to keep myself on the bridge.

I run to the spot where he first stood, and he does the same to the spot where I first stood at, and jump as I spin around. _"No, this is where _you_ shall fall!"_ I announce, starting towards him once more.

He shoots towards me, only I go for a different tactic this time. When he brings out his free hand to hit me, I wait until I am right at the boar's side and jump awkwardly to the left, slamming into King Bulblin who drops Link onto the Bridge of Eldin and falls into the abyss below.

I am about to feel victorious until he grabs me in my mid-flight and yanks me down. He can't save himself in time but I can barely hang on to the edge of the Bri—

_"I've got you."_ My eyes, ones I never knew were shut in the first place, snap upwards to find Link securing my placement with his teeth around the chain still clamped around my leg. _"Thank-you for saving me."_

_"All in a day's work, pretty boy. All in a day's work."_ He smiles and builds up enough power to hoist me back up onto the Bridge of Eldin despite being unconscious for the past however long.

I take a step back, panting for a few moments until I can do what every wolf is supposed to do after the death of their enemy or their loved one. I raise my neck skyward and howl louder than ever before, Link joining in when he sees what I am doing.

A smile grows on my features as an eagle flies elegantly past **(A/N: Cover image, anyone?)**, carrying on my victory howl until I have no breath left to do so. I exhale as I bring my head back down, ready to give out a comment about nothing being able to beat me when—

_"Link!"_ He falls onto his side with a soft thud, exhausted by the events hitting him so fast. I try to wake him up but it doesn't work . . . he doesn't even stir a little.

"I didn't think that stuff Diababa spat out was that bad." Midna mumbles at his side.

I look up straight away. _"What? What happened?!"_ Even for a wolf who doesn't panic often, this is the rare time that I panic - and badly. _"Midna, what happened with that Diababa-thing?!"_

"There was this monster that he fought but it spat out all of this purple stuff and he took it in by accident. He's been acting weird ever since but he wasn't _this_ bad. . ." She explains to me. _Purple stuff. . ._

I take him onto my back, forcing myself to bear with the quite sudden weight-change. _"That "purple stuff" was poison! Midna, he's dying!"_ I take off before she can say anything else.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Renado!"_ I call out to the quiet village. _"Renado, I need help!"_ I dash through Kakariko Village until I slow into a halt by the Elde Inn, Link unconsciously falling off and onto the sandy ground at the sudden halt of speed.

Those kids I saw before are the first to come outside. It's the boy with blonde hair who speaks first. "Hey, it's that wolf who saved us!" He shouts, pointing at Link accusingly. "He needs help!"

The boy runs down the small flight of steps and tries to go towards Link until I stop him, making him jump back in alarm. "Colin, you should leave him with his friend. They'll be okay." The only girl there replies.

The boy, apparently named Colin, sighs. "Fine. . ." He carefully backs away before running off towards his friends who then head back into the Inn. _They may have been kids but I won't let a human near Link. Other than—_

_"Renado!"_ He rushes out of the Inn, happy to see me.

"Rosa, you are okay. I wanted to know after King Bulblin attacked." He kneels at Link's side. "I also worried about him after he saved the children from King Bulblin's attack."

I breathe out a shaky breath. _"He's poisoned. I . . . I'm not sure how long he's got."_

Renado takes Link into his arms and gestures for us to go inside. We quickly go inside and move into the kitchen-like area. Renado places Link by the lit fire and closes the door, locking it so no one can can come inside.

And you wanted to know why I like Renado? Well, you're about to find out.

He focuses so much that light covers him and he transforms. He kneels down and transforms into the same thing that Link and I are - a wolf. He's a large, grey wolf with piercing red eyes.

He's a Sheikah, the last one in his tribe who used to dwell in the lands of Snowpeak. He's the only one in his deceased family that can transform freely between human and wolf; yet he prefers to be a wolf more. _"That's better."_ I smirk. _"Rosa, as it was only a small amount in his system, he will live. But he won't be able to go where he wanted to."_

I tilt my head. _"Where did he want to go before this happened?"_

_"He was going to travel to Death Mountain to try and access the Goron Mines where a dark power lurks."_ He pauses. _"I believe that the Light Spirit, Eldin, wants you to go and cleanse those grounds in his stead."_

I look down at Link. He has a lot on his plate right now, doesn't he? He was supposed to do this, probably told by Eldin himself, but I'm going to have to do this for him. Well, it's not like I have a choice and he can't try to stop me now, can he?

_"Okay. Just . . . just don't let him die, please."_

Renado smirks. _"Someone has grown to like our dark-furred wolf here, have they?"_

I shove him playfully. _"Shut up."_ I begin to move out of the Inn, sending silent prayers to the Goddesses (if they exist, that is) for his safety. The sun is almost fully set beneath the mountains now, so I'll have to be quick because Death Mountain at night is . . . death, I suppose.

"Wait!" I turn at the voice, finding Midna's shadow coming through the doors of the Elde Inn. "I want to come with you!" She sees my look. "I know that you hate me for what I was doing but I haven't hurt him since, I promise. You can get you evidence when he wakes up. There's something that I need in there and I can't do it like this." She gestures to her shadowy form.

I roll my eyes and huff. _"Fine, you can come. Let's just go before night falls."_ She smiles and leaps into my shadow as I jog off towards the nadir of Death Mountain.

Good thing that Gorons respect wolves, huh?

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ So Rosa saved Link but will Renado be able to help him like he said that he would? Speaking of which, did you expect Renado to be a Sheikah? I hope that you didn't. I'm sorry for the shorter chapter again but I've been short on ideas recently.

I don't own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, only for any OC that I create.

~RandomButLoved~


	6. Chapter 6: Twilit Igniter, Fyrus

_**Author's Note:**_ Where have I been for so long?! Sleeping, homework and . . . stuff! Still, I'm _so_ sorry for lack of updates; everything just piled on top of me and I _hate_ it when that happens!

_**Reviews:**_ **Pharmagirl:** I don't think that he did either :P You'll just have to find out of Link's well-being. I'm _so_ sorry for the wait so I hope that you enjoy the Goron stuff.

**Trjz:** Thank-you very much and _so_ sorry for the long wait.

_**Favourites & Follows:**_ Thank-you for "Daenerys86" and "Ocimi" for favoriting this story along with "Fyrusfairy" (cool name) and "Ocimi" again for following the story – sorry for the long wait!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the rights to The Legend of Zelda, only the rights to any OC that I create.

Beauty And The Beast

_A Twilight Princess FanFiction_

Chapter 6: Twilit Igniter, Fyrus

The trek up Death Mountain is horrendous! It's so hot, flaming rocks shoot at us from all angles, it's so hot, Bulblin Archers are _everywhere_; oh, and did I forget to mention that it's _so_ hot up here? Well, it is!

Why did Link want to come up here, anyway? Why didn't he just waltz onto the next area of Hyrule Field and get back to his regular life as wolf instead of helping the Hylians and the Gorons out? That wolf is so Goddess-damn sympathetic that I'm surprised it hasn't . . . killed him yet.

I stop dead in my tracks after jumping down the steps leading into the main part of Death Mountain where I created the warp-point. My mind always leads back to him, yet I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or not. Okay, I did save him from King Bulblin; so why won't my mind just let Renado help him so he can continue doing what he does?

"Rosa!"

_**BOOM!**_

My stupid thoughts are cut away when Midna cries out and the ground shakes so earthquake-like that I fall onto my side unceremoniously. I look up to find a gigantic flaming rock sticking out of the ground, tonnes of smoke still floating off of it's landing spot.

"Whoa . . . this looks pretty dangerous." Midna wonders to me. _You don't say. . ._ "Is the the traditional Death Mountain welcome or something, he he?" I shake my head when she finishes and I continue forwards.

"Ah, goro! There is a wolf here!" A Goron announces. I cautiously move over to them, weary about their tone towards me being here. "Why are you in such a place at a time like this?"

I tilt my head. Gorons understand the language of wolves so I can thankfully talk to them. _"I am here to help."_ I say. _"What happened here?"_

"I must take you to the Elder! He foresaw a wolf's arrival and has waited for you to appear." He turns towards the Gorons on the higher platforms. "Hey, Goros!" Three Gorons peer over the edge. "Take this wolf to the Elder! Quickly!"

Then, without _any_ warning whatsoever, the Goron throws me up and I have to endure being tossed around like some mere child's toy as they transfer me to the very top of the mountain where the Elder, Gor Coron, dwells.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As soon as I enter the Elder's dwelling spot, loads of Gorons come at me so I try to attack them awa— "Oh, dear brothers, that is not how we treat guests!" They all back away automatically. I note Midna's absence as I draw closer to the Elder. "Ah, the wolf that my brothers have told me of only moments ago, I welcome you." He waves his hand towards his "brothers". "Please leave us be, dear brothers. I wish to speak with the wolf alone."

"Yes, father!" They all shout in unison before becoming their ball forms and rolling away. I sigh as they all leave, making a large earthquake-like force as they do. _They'll never change, will they?_

The Elder watches me for a moment before speaking up. "I know that you have the power of speech, O furry one. Please don't leave this Elder in the dark here." I bow slightly. Wolves and Gorons get on like Heart Potion: it may be a little strange at first but we'll always help each other out if we need it. It's weird, I suppose – but it's the only way to explain it.

_"I'm here to help for another."_ I say, my head falling into a bow as the thoughts of Link come back to me. _"Apparently something has happened and he came to help but he's . . . hurt and can't right now."_

Gor Coron smiles, placing his hands on his sides. "That is true spirit, my friend. And yes, our tribe is in trouble." I lift my head up, nodding so he may continue. "The Mines that we thrive in have been changing over time but never so quickly in the past few days. I and our Patriarch, Darbus, went to see what was happening when he changed so suddenly too. He became this gigantic beast which went so wild that we were forced to lock him away within the very centre of the Mines before he could harm more of our tribe."

_"I am sorry for the change in the Patriarch's ways. Is there any way that I could help you?"_ I ask him.

He nods eagerly. "Oh yes. If I could ask you to try and reason with Darbus then I would be most grateful!" I sigh quietly and roll my eyes subtly. _Way to say it like I don't have to do it. . ._

_"Okay,"_ I tell him, his face brightening up. _"I'll do it."_ He doesn't speak, he just bows to me and steps aside, allowing the entrance to the Goron Mines to be open for me. I swear that I have gotten myself into a bad situation.

Why was Link doing this in the first place?

* * *

(?'s POV)

_Something's pulling me back from consciousness, but what that is I have no idea. It doesn't feel right, not at all. Everything has a strange purple tint to it, like the poison that Diababa spewed-out. . ._

_"Did you take in some of that purple stuff?" I remember Midna asking me when I finally beat the boss._

_I remember clearly how I didn't think anything of it. It must have been poison, as obvious as that sounds; and the effects kicked in when I saved Colin and the kids from King Bulblin. Oh yeah, because I remember feeling out of it when . . . Rosa came to save me._

**___"I'm here to help for another."_**___ I hear her voice say solemnly._**___ "__Apparently something has happened and he came to help but he's . . . hurt and can't right now."_**

___This isn't good; she's going up the mountain. All these images of her with Midna getting attacked by creatures of unspeakable power and losing flood into my mind. I have to get there. I need to help them!_

___It's only now that the purple tint dyes a deeper colour and soon turns black. I see my parents in the distance, looking just as I remember them to be. "It's time to go, son. We'll take care of you now. . ."_

___**"Father, quick! Link's in trouble!"**_

* * *

(Rosa's POV)

_"It is so Goddess-damn hot in here. . ."_ I moan as Midna rests lazily on my back. _"Hey Midna, I never asked fully why you joined Link in the first place. So why did you actually do that?"_ She sighs and pretends that she's asleep. _"Stop doing a me and answer!"_

She groans and rises. "Fine. Well, I met him after you refused to save him from the cells." _Something that feels like generations ago. . . _"And he was helping me find these ancient artifacts called the Fused Shadows: something that I need to bring down the false king who cursed me in my land." She explains to me, causing me to stop right at the edge of a large iron bridge leading up to another large door made entirely of iron and decorated with the Goron symbols **(A/N: This is the Boss Door but I couldn't explain it any better)**.

_"Wait, wait, **wait**. Fused Shadows? False King? **Your** land? What in Farore's name do you mean by all of those?"_ I ask her all at once, turning my head to see her annoyed face.

She flicks me in the head, getting a glare from myself. "Look, I don't want to talk about it. It's all going to confuse your little brain that should be focusing on saving Darbus. I think that he has the second part of the Fused Shadow." She shakes her head when she realises that she has talked about these "Fused Shadows" again.

_"But I want to know. . ."_ I wail on, slightly doing this to annoy her into telling me . . . which doesn't work.

"Just get going already! If you save Darbus then I _might_ tell you but it's a small chance." She nudges me very lightly in the side, seeing what it did to Link before. Anyway, I slowly carry on up to the large door; inspecting the large door itself. Yes, it is made of iron and has the symbol from the ancient times - the Goron Ruby – but it has some words on the door in Ancient Hylian.

_"Periculum."_ I state. _"It means "Danger" in Ancient Hylian. This must be where Darbus is."_ I pause, noting the large lock on the door. _"Well, it seems that we won't be getting through. Must have to go back and talk to the Eld—"_ During this, I turn back – only to hear a sharp snapping sound along with the sound of metal being dumped against the floor.

I spin back around to see Midna leaning casually against the door, the chains guarding it shattered against the earth beneath us. "I won't _tell_ you about what all of this is doing for me, but I can _show_ you." Her impish grin sends shivers around my form as I near—

_"Rosa!"_ I twirl around at the sound of my name, finding Renado – as a wolf once more – running towards me. _"Gor Coron told me of your whereabouts. You must come quickly, Rosa. Link's in grave conditions."_ Midna and I share a worrying glance, which Renado begins to ask about yet keeps his mouth shut for now.

I step forwards. _"Wait, who's with him then?"_

_"My daughter, Luda. You know her."_

My eyes widen and anger flares. _"I don't care who she is! You shouldn't have left him with a human! Those brats of kids could get to him! That was **so** stupid!"_ He shakes his head softly. I growl deeply at him, ready to attack though holding myself back because I know that I can trust him through whatever reasoning he chooses to give me.

_"He is safe at the Spring in Kakariko. For now, you must save Darbus from whatever changed his state of well-being, and I will help you."_ I open my mouth to protest. _"No, I will and you won't be able to stop me. If we save Darbus, then we have fulfilled Link's task and will be back in time to help him even more, alright?"_

I sigh deeply, turning back to Midna who only nods before leaping onto my back. _"And this is Midna. She's from another place in search of stuff - don't ask anything because she's Goddess-damn stubborn."_ He laughs as we enter the dark room in search for Darbus, Link's welfare consuming all of my thoughts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The room is eerily silent. Large pillars line the edges of the room while the beautiful Goron Crystal cover most of the floor. A large shadow stands in the very centre of the room, chains keeping it in place. It looks quite sad and lonely, to be honest – all chained up like this. As we creep closer to the . . . _thing_, I notice a large mask atop it's head - a dormant jewel in the centre of it.

_"This is Darbus."_ Renado says, rather loudly in this quiet room. _"I wonder what this strange power is that changed such a peaceful member of the Gorons into this . . . creature of incredible size."_

I see the creature's hands twitching. _"Shush!"_ I whisper loudly. _"I think he's waking."_

"It's fine." Midna tells me, too relaxed about this current situation. "We'll kick his butt if he does." It's only then that the jewel that I saw earlier . . . begins to glow wildly and make the shadow stir. "Well, I was not expecting _that_ one."

The creature's eyes blaze red against my amber orbs, raising it's head and going crazy straight away. He holds his head skywards, letting out a shrill roar that near-deafens me. He looks angrily at the chains binding him to the ceiling, ripping them both out through his rage of being imprisoned. This is _not_ good at all. . .

Raising his head once more, he howls for a second time . . . exploding into flames that send his chains, the ones that haven't melted away somehow, a bright orange. _I'm guessing that I don't want to touch that, then._

_"Renado, do you have your arrows in your Hylian form?"_ I ask, more so demand, as I look over at him. He nods. _"Attack that jewel in the head,"_ I look back. _"It must be his weak point."_ Renado reverts back to his half-Hylian form, drawing out a large wooden bow and a single arrow; locking it into place. Midna grabs on for dear life as I jump away from the monster's reach.

Midna speaks up as Renado locks the arrow into place and fires it at the jewel. "That's not a jewel." She tells me. "It looks like it but it's a parasite known as "Fyrus" who lures in prey and basically possesses them. Attacking the eye of it will anger it so we have to pull it down with those." She points at the handles at the back of the chains dragging behind Fyrus's feet.

I nod and watch as the arrow strikes Fyrus's eye. _"Renado, take cover! I've got the next bit!"_ He agrees without word and takes cover, slinging the bow over his shoulder as he transforms into his wolf form for protection and swifter abilities.

Leaping into action, I dodge Fyrus's swings and the chains that follow behind them – sinking my sharp teeth around the handles of the binds around the beasts ankles, pulling them back in hopes of tripping him up . . . but I'm not strong enough to actually do it. I try to seek help through sound and it works because Midna snaps her fingers and my feet become like lead, tripping the beast up before it can pull me along and harm me.

Fyrus falls dramatically to the crystal-covered floor, allowing me to attack his eye along with Midna using her magic against it too. We attack it more times than I can count before we are knocked away by slightly cool chains, struggling to get up from the force of impact from hitting the wall so hard. Renado gets back into the open, as a human once more, drawing the bowstring of his weapon and—is slighted by Fyrus and gets batted away with magma-hot binds.

_"Renado!"_ I dash forwards, only for Midna's hand to halt me.

I snap my gaze up to her. "I'll lure him over to me as I tend to your friend, then you call and use the pillars around the room as a boost. Be quick about it, wolfy!" And with that, she shoves me across the room in hopes of making me run. And it clicks when I locate the pillars scatted around the edge of the room again. I watch as Midna flies over to Renado, luring Fyrus over with her magic.

Then it's time for action.

I howl loudly, taking Fyrus's attention away from Midna as she helps aid Renado and over to me. Locking onto me, Fyrus dashes towards me; not seeing what I am about to do. "Now wolfy!" I bend down so I am almost lying against the soft ground before leaping heavenwards, my feet colliding with the strong pillar so I bounce off of it, finding myself right above the weak point of Fyrus.

I dig my razor-sharp teeth right into the pupil of Fyrus's eye, trying to keep myself in place with his fighting and the flames bursting off of him. I delve as deep as I can until he throws me off, making friends with the thick stone wall as he clutches his head in pain. He swings wildly a few times before falling into a crouch position and exploding into a mass of Twilight shards.

"Rosa!" Both Midna and Renado call as Fyrus becomes the Patriarch that was transformed into that beast. I weakly look up to see their scared faces before me. I cross my gaze down to find a large burn streaking across my side, tufts of my fur burnt away from the Twilit Igniter.

_"Well. . ."_ I huff. _"There goes my good-looking fur."_ They breathe out a laugh as Midna places her hands above the burn, sending magic into the injury and healing it. A warm sensation fills my body as it happens, and I find myself refreshed once more. _"I don't like fire. It's annoying as Bulblin Archers."_

They slowly help me to my feet and we move into the very centre of the room, watching intently as all of the Twilight shards form a piece of . . . what seems to be the back of something dark yet quite fancy. "We finally got the second piece!" Midna announces happily, taking the piece into her hands. "The second part of the Fused Shadow."

_"The thing that's going to defeat this false king of yours, right?"_

She nods. "Yep, just one more! And I bet that it'll be waiting in the final part of Hyrule that's covering Hyrule!" She points at the ground, creating a dark portal type-thing in the ground. "Shall we go?"

I turn to Renado. _"Are you okay now?"_ He nods. _"And what Midna said about Hyrule . . . we're sorting it out, okay?"_ He smiles and steps into the portal, trusting Midna now that she has healed him and shown her alliance to our side. I soon follow him, finding darkness shrouding my vision as we are transferred back to Kakariko like I did with the Light Spirit: Eldin.

* * *

"Heroic Chosen Ones." Eldin greets us. "North of here, across the plain and the great stone bridge lies the lands draped in Twilight due to the loss of the Light from my brother: Lanayru. Go there and cleanse those grounds with your companion."

The great Light Spirit fades into the harsh daylight. "Father!" Midna jumps into my shadow as we look over to find Luda by Link's side, tending to his injuries in the Spring too. "I was worried when you left urgently and didn't come back for so long." I carefully cross over to the wolf, concerned about his well-being.

_"Is he. . .?"_ I whisper, Luda moving away with a sad expression upon her face. Standing at his side, I see that he looks just fine. He looks like he's sleeping, and . . . at peace.

_At peace. . ._

That's when I see that he isn't breathing . . . and panic.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ I didn't expect to write all of this, but I guess that you'll like all of the writing after waiting for so long. Please rate and review! I'd love to know what all of you guys think of it!

~RandomButLoved~


End file.
